The Second Demon
by Billcipher4
Summary: You know bill cipher, he's a dream demon. But, do you know his goals? his weaknesses? What is he after when a new and strange girl moves into town, what will happen? Find Out! (Sorry for the bad summary, first ever GF Story!)
1. Winter Morse?

Hello. My name is winter, I am 13 years old, have long light brown hair, pale skin, and very dark brown eyes. I usually wear a sweatshirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and a llama necklace. Just earlier this week, my house went down in flames... Weird thing though, they were blue. Nobody knows how the fire started, and luckily we all got out alive. Oh yeah. By we... I mean my family. My mom, Sophia morse, my dad, Mason morse, and my younger sister, Olivia morse. So... Now, we have to go to the nearest city; Gravity falls, Oregon. It is said to be quiet and boring... But it has lots of woods, so I can explore, but it'll be really boring without anyone to hang out with... Oh well. I suppose I can make friends later... Time to get in the car.

Well, the car ride was okay... Although my sister kept me from falling asleep by making hoodies nonstop while talking about making sweaters... Seems kinda weird for her, I guess. Well anyways, right now we're getting to our hotel, and I've been thinking... What happened in the fire? I saw BLUE flames. Sure if a fire is too hot, it can turn blue, but another weird thing is that the temperature was below average... It shouldn't have been anywhere near blue flames. Just then, I realize that a teenager with black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin has just given my dad our room keys "room 4, have a nice stay" she says with a bored and sad tone. Apparently she saw the quizzical look on my face, and shot me a 'looks can kill' expression, and I walked on.


	2. Who are you?

I walked in me and my sister's room and unpacked. I thought of drawing, but i also wanted to explore. So, why not combine? I told my parents I was heading out for a walk, they said it was ok. They wanted me to make some friends, I guess. So, I made my way into the forest. I figured I could sketch from things around me... So looking for inspiration... Ok, well, there is a bush. There is a lake, then the sun over it, there's a rabbit. I could sketch these birch trees, they seem to have little holes peeking out at me... Like eyes. I do feel like I'm being watched... definitely not alone, here. So, here I am, just standing here. Then, out of nowhere, this guy shows up. He has pale yellowish skin, blond-almost yellow hair, and pure blue eyes that seem to almost glow. He wore a pair of black dress pants, black dress shoes, a white shirt, and yellow suit with pyramid bricks on the bottom. He wears a top hat, an eye patch, and a bow tie.

"Um... Hello. There?" I say. This guy looks familiar... "Hello there. And, who would you be?" He says, as if I'm in his marked territory. "That's what I would like to know" "No, I believe I asked you first." He smirks smugly, like he knew about all this, like he did it... "Fine. My name is Winter Morse. I moved here from another city, my house burned down..." the thought of blue flames once again crosses my mind, "... But you knew that already, didn't you?" His playfulness turns into a dark smile while he is probably thinking out what he plans to say. "You could say. Well, although it's been nice, I have to go." "Wait, what's your name? Who are you?" He hadn't even said how he got here. "Oh yes, the name's Bill Cipher. I'll explain more later. Oh, by the way, go north towards the mystery shack." ~he sure seems weird,~ I thought. "Sure I am, got any point to it?" "What?" I looked up, but he was gone.


	3. Mystery Hack

Now, like the guy said, I am heading north towards the mystery shack. I know, maybe not the smartest decision I made, but I had nothing better to do. I soon see an old cabin that says 'mystery hack' what? Okay then... I go to the door and a girl about my age answers. "Sorry, my grunkle can't answer, he is busy right now. but if you want to see something mysterious, then take a look under my band-aid!" She must have seen I was weirded out, because she instead invited me in. "So... You live here?" "No, I'm just staying here for the summer. By the way, I'm Mabel. What's your name?" Mabel's a nice name. "My name's winter. How old are you?" "12 1/2, You?" "13." And it just went on. Apparently, Mabel has a twin brother, Dipper. Her last name is pines. She told me all about gravity falls and it's mysteries. I didn't tell her about bill, although she told me about him. He's a dream demon, he has some huge plan... He was last seen by them saying that a dark day approaches... Well, as exciting as that sounds, I still have to go home.

I lay down as I get ready for bed, I think I see a small yellow triangle looking through the window... "Hello? Anyone there?" I say, almost scared with all I heard about this city. I hear a small high-pitched laugh, and it's gone. I close my eyes and rest. I dream about the fire setting. But this time, the same yellow triangle is watching. He turns from the fire and opens the portal, he says "Ignis enim inciperet Sequere consilium, est hic in ruinam et in corde suo et omnes viri" then disappears. When I wake up, I go on Google and translate it: "It all has started, follow the plan, to the fall of the heart and all of man" OH GOD... Okay, the fall of the heart and all of man?! WHAT. WAS. THAT?! Apparently now I am going crazy. Since I had this dream, I felt the sudden urge to go tell Mabel and dipper what just happened and about yesterday. I couldn't control the feeling, I couldn't go until after breakfast, so for now, I just draw what I saw in my dream thing. A yellow triangle with one eye, a bow tie, a top hat, and pyramid bricks at the bottom of it's torso. It also has arms and legs, his limbs are black. Blue flames lick at his fingertips. I want to know who he even is, what he Is, why he is here. Enough of that for now, I just have to see Mabel.


	4. Llama

I walk out my door, and head towards the forest again, I feel curious. I walk near the birch trees once more, and I have a hunch, I decide to leap for it. "Are you the triangle? Did you burn my house down?" I can hear crazy, inhuman laughter. High-pitched and nasally. "Wow, I didn't expect you to figure it out so soon." I then see bill cipher, except he's a triangle... The one in my dream. "The fall of the heart and all of man? What is that?" I say with worry. He notices, and smiles evilly, at least he would. If he had a mouth. He says "the fall of a mortal's heart, and the fall of man... All I had to do was find the ten. I know who they are now, they just need to be assembled." He flicks his wrist, and I fly back into a tree involuntarily. "As to how, well. I'll just need a minion to gather them all together." He comes up to me, losing the smile and looking serious. "You will obey me, or die on your way running." I consider both options and think: ~Why would you need me as a minion? If you had as much power as in my dream, then you don't need anyone~ ~Because~ he cuts into my thoughts ~You have power, and persuasion. I need that. I will need you to invite everyone on this list to a party.~ ~If you don't have them in this spot by sundown tonight, then I will break you first.~ he hands me a list, some of the names i recognize. Others are... Unclear but familiar. He tips his hat and says "Until tonight, llama. Oh, but In case you get any ideas about snitching-" he looks down my hand and I feel a gnawing pain in it. I lift it up, and see him as a triangle, I look up full of confusion and fury. But he's already gone.

Llama? I try to find the meaning. I take my necklace out and stare at it, When I was four, I went to the zoo with my parents. My sister hadn't been born yet, so it was just us. We went around looking at every single animal exhibit. But only one stood out, and I loved more than any animal I had ever seen. The llama was fluffy, soft, and it was wise. I looked like a lot of fun to be with. When we stopped in the gift shop, my mom bought me a necklace, with a llama on it. I've had it ever since, but why would he call me that? I cast aside the thought, as I approach the mystery shack. An old man opens the door "Welcome to a world of mystery!" "Hello? Is Mabel here? Dipper?" I say, hoping for the best. "Sure, but who are you? Oh, wait- Winter, right? Do you have any gold?" Mabel must have told him about me... But, wait... Gold? That. Is weird. "No gold... but are they here?" "Ya, in their bedroom. Just up the stairs at the end of the hall." "Thank you" I say, heading up the stairs. As I approach the door, I hear talking "But Mabel, we don't know her. What if it's another trick done by Gideon?" I hear a voice that I guess is dipper's say. Well, I understand that, I wish I could warn him... But then, I feel a snapping pain inside of me and hear ~Remember, I can and will break you~


	5. Dreams, or Nightmares?

Bill. I quickly try to recover, and think ~So, what? I can feel pain, but unless you're really here, what can you do?~ I can feel something dark come across me, and I look at my hand, and instead of the normal yellow happy-looking triangle, he is a glowing red demon full of anger. Holding his hands up in fury while he is encased in both red and blue fire. I stumble backwards and lose control of my body. "You see, this is what could happen. You know I can possess people and things, right?" Bill must have possessed me then... I try hard to fight it. "Woah, you really are powerful. Just remember, if you don't listen to me, I can take over you." He leaves, and I feel too weak to stay standing, awake for that matter. I see that door open, "Winter! Dipper, get over here! Winter's gonna pass out!" I see dipper run out, worried but puzzled. He talks but I can't hear him anymore, and my world fades to black.

I open my eyes. Only I'm not really awake. I must be dreaming. Everything feels... Fuzzy, all around me there is just black, and I can feel nothing. I look at my hand, and the image winks at me, then flies of and comes to life. "What did you do?" I say to the triangle. I watch as Bill changes from a triangle to his human form. "I gave you a tiny sample of what I can do, and by the way: Demens, et dabo tibi. ne forte relicta tibi. cum vigilaveris a te fortuna. Non refert quid agas." I think of a latin to English dictionary and begin to wish. Then, it just appears. But the weird thing is, I don't need it. I can hear in my head what he said translated. I just think of it being played out loud, and I hear it once more, but outside my head: -Fool, give yourself up. no chance left for you. when you awake you will be out of luck. no matter what you do.- bill looks at me proudly "your powers are coming in... Too bad that you won't be alive long enough to use them."


	6. Taken Over

Now, I open my real eyes. I am in what I assume is their bedroom. Mabel is rocking back and forth, head in sweater, which has a purple kitten on it and it says 'meow wow' dipper, who I didn't get a good look at, has medium length brown messy hair, patted down by a hat that's blue, with white on the front. It has a blue pine tree on it. Pine tree... He looks at me, and smiles. "Mabel, she woke up!" Mabel looks up, and takes her sweater off the top of her head so I can see her face. She smiles sadly "What happened? You passed out..." "I know, it was just from the heat, hey, can you guys want to hangout later? We can meet at the front later" dipper looks kind of nervous "I don't know..." Then I hear bill say ~tell him that Wendy's going to be there~ I think back ~okay then...~ I think about ignoring his orders... But then I remember what bill did. "Wendy's gonna be there, dipper..." He perks up, and grins widely. "Okay, well I guess we'll come, just to make sure you're okay, not to see Wendy..." I hear bill once more as I step out of the room, ~if you can't sense who is which sign on the list, look at their clothing. Oh, and by the way, pine tree likes ice... Or Wendy.~ I think for a minute, ~alright, then. Thanks for the info~ I think about when I met bill... He wants to hurt, or kill everyone here... I turned around quick, getting it out before he could stop me, I couldn't take any more of this pain. "BILLCIPHERISTRYINGTOPOSSESSMESOHECANGAINFULLPOWERTHROUGHYOUANDOTHERS" I say, in big trouble. I stare at dipper and mabel, whose eyes are wide in fear. "Oh no" was all I could get out. Now I'm shaking, fighting bill off from taking over.

What was he gonna do? "I Told you, no snitching-" bill said. And once again, a burning pain shot up me, blocking my own thoughts. All i could think was bill, I was physically and mentally unable to do or think anything, except for what bill wanted. I didn't move. I didn't blink. Then, I fell to my knees, feeling myself changing. I closed my eyes tight, then opened them and shrieked in pain. I ran to the mirror on the back of their door, and I freaked out. So did the twins, anyone would. Everything was different: my jeans were pitch black. Instead of tennis shoes, I had black dress shoes. My sweatshirt was now yellow with pyramid bricks at the bottom, My shirt was white. My hair was pulled back, but draped over one side. My eye whites were black, my pupils were completely empty and dark. Then my irises... Were yellow. "...uh, Winter..." Dipper said. "Not winter at the moment, Pine tree." Bill says through me. I can barely feel myself. All I can feel is darkness. I can see, but through bill. I can only manage to get out three words: "Bill. Toke. Over."


	7. It's Winter!

"Be quiet, llama! You're lucky I didn't kill you." Bill says, angrily. Of course. "Bill, leave our friend alone!" Dipper says. I smile in my thoughts at that. I'm actually their friend! "You literally just met her. How do you know that I am really doing all these things, and not her?" "Cause you're bill cipher, you jerk face!" Mabel speaks up. "Well, good point. Anyways, I came to warn you all. Even you, llama." I speak once more. "It's Winter!" "Whatever. Okay, if any of you interfere with my plans, i will break you In a split second." "Psh, yeah right. How you gonna do that?" Dipper apparently feels brave. Brave, but stupid. Really stupid. Then, Bill has a look of pure Happiness upon my face. He just looks at dipper, and he shakes in pain, grabbing his heart, he looks at me/Bill, and says "Why? Why all of us?" Then he passes out. Mabel isn't far behind. They disappeared, and no point in asking where to. Then Bill and me are alone, ~Now, go get the rest by sundown.~ Bill says. Then He leaves, and I pass out.


	8. Ice and Crescent

When I wake up (again) I'm in the forest. I look around, hoping to get away quickly. And then I realize that I am in an unknown area, I don't know how I got here, or who got me here. Where am I? I think. I stand up... What was I doing out here? Then I remember my orders. I pull out the list Bill gave me, and the things on it are:

- pine tree /

- shooting star /

- ice

- crescent

- stitched heart

- star

- question mark

- Hand

- llama

"What? There are only nine... Things on here." ~That's cause I'm getting the tenth person~ I hear bill say. ~can you put it in names?~ these are all symbols... ~fine.~ He says. I look back at the list:

- dipper /

- mabel /

- Wendy

- Stan (ford)

- Robbie

- gideon

- soos

- old man mcgucket

- Winter

Finally... Now, to Wendy. I walk towards the mystery shack once more, thinking of the symbols. My senses lead me to believe that ice and crescent are at the mystery shack. I concentrate on ice, closing my eyes. Just thinking of her. I walk up to a door, open it, and I feel a victorious flame light inside me. I open my eyes, I see the back of a redhead, who seems to be a teen. "Excuse me?" I say, hoping to take the right approach. "Yeah? Need something?" She says, turning around. She's texting, and doesn't look up. "Tonight, I'm having a party in the woods, you're invited." She looks happy, and ready to party... But then she looks up at me and says "are mabel and dipper coming?" "Already invited." I say. She looks ecstatic. She pumps her fist "YES! Hey, what time and where?" "Just wait here with the twins. I'll get you at 7:30" She smiles, and then I remember something. "Where are the twins, anyway?" She nods, "Yeah, they're just in their room, upstairs. I want to see them, so I say goodbye and head upstairs.

I walk into their room again, hoping that I don't blow it again. "Hey guys, are you okay?" I ask mabel and dipper, they're sitting on their beds. Mabel knitting, and dipper reading a weird book. I walk closer to the middle of the room, and Mabel says "Yeah, we're okay! Why wouldn't we be?" She asks happily. I give an uneasy smile. What happened? How can they not remember what Bill did? And just now, I can see Bill's mark on the backs of their hands. "Oh..." Think out loud. Whoops. "Uh, are you okay? And who are you, anyways?" Dipper says. I guess that Bill made them forget Me and dipper's meeting. "Hey, Mabel! Nice to see you again! I just stopped here to tell you something, and meet this brother that you told me about." I say, avoiding giving the idea that I know more than they assume I do. "Ok then, Mabel told me that someone named Winter might sto-" mabel cuts him off. "Oh, Winter! Nice to see you again! As you might have guessed, this is my twin brother, dipper. Oh, let's do something fun! Let's see how many gummy worms we can each fit in our noses!" She says, full with a little too much happiness. "Actually, I just came to invite you guys to a party, and just so you know dipper, Wendy will be there." I say, remembering what Bill told me earlier. Dipper smiles, and sits up. "Mabel, I think that we should go to that party" he says, pulling out an extremely long piece of paper, and starting to write steps on it. Mabel just rolls her eyes at him, and facepalms. Then looks back up at me, smiling. "We'd love to go, Winter, thank you." She says. "Oh ya, meet me at the front of the shack at 7:30" I say as I walk out.

I search for crescent. I am lead towards a tour, at the moment crescent is giving it. I wait until it's over, walk over to him, and he gives a frown "Look kid, the next tour is in an hour, get lost" I frown unimpressed. This guy is supposed to be a con man. Then fake a smile. "No, Stan. I just wanted to invite you to a party tonight." He narrows his glance, "is it free?" I grin wider. "Yes, Stanford. Completely. Also, your great niece and nephew will be there. Along with Wendy. Just meet them at the front of the shack by 7:30" and then I feel another symbol: question mark.

(A/N): **Hey, guys! B.C.4 here! I made this really long because you people are awesome, and I wanted to write a little more for this chapter. By the way, I will probably write a note almost every chapter. And here is just a hint for next time: Winter finds the others... And it nears the end of the story! ( I am working on the sequel! ) **

**Read on, mighty fallers!**

**- Bill Cipher 4**


	9. A Child In Prison?

I feel him so close, that I perk up and get the feeling that maybe we won't die. As I did so, little did I notice black flames coming out of my fingers. I look down and freak out. WHAT?! I try to calm down. They then disappear. I turn around. I then ask a big man, "Are you soos?" "...Yes, why? And who are you?" He asks, I then put on yet another fake smile. "Winter morse. I wanted to invite you to a party I'm having. Wendy, dipper, mabel, and Stan will all be there." I say to earn a happy and excited look. "If you want to come, wait at the front of the shack along with the others. Oh, the party starts at sundown, and I need you at front by 7:30." I say, getting a warm smile and a nod. I give a sad smile as I turn and walk away. All these innocent people... About to be terribly hurt... Including me. I think of yet another symbol: Star. This time, I tap farther into the symbol's whereabouts. The state prison.

I walk up to the prison with a smile. This was gonna be fun, I could tell. I ask to see gideon. They say not to provoke him... Does this kid have anger issues, or something? I go into a small room that has a hard plastic wall separating me from a small boy that has hair that's at least two feet off of his head. At the moment, the guards are out of the room, but a camera watches from above. Gideon looks at me. He looks confused as to why I'm here. "I hear that you're a fraud psychic who hates the pines" I say. All that literally just came to me. "A little harsh, but yes. And who would you be?" He says. His face is unchanged, but his eyes tell his feeling: confusion, sadness, depression, and a hint of anger. "Well, I am Winter Morse. I need you to come to a party later. At sundown. I will come pick you up at 7:20, then you will walk to the birch trees in the forest by sundown." He shows real emotion then. He smiles a real, happy smile. I stand up, and exit the room. One of the weirder things about this city, is that they allow stupid things to happen. things like: Marrying a woodpecker, Kids can be sent to an adult prison, etc. but one of the stupidest things that they allow here, is allowing the prisoners to go out, for up to 5 hours every six months. I back to the front, and ask a lady at the desk they have if I can take Gideon out for 5 hours tonight. She writes something down in a binder that was covered in webs, and bursting at the seams. I walk outside, and get ready to find stitched heart.

(A/N): **Hey, there! I hope you didn't think that this is terrible. I am having to re-do a couple chapters, because they are either exaggerated, or too off-plot. By the way, I am wondering: if I made a third book to this series, to make it a trilogy, how many of you would read the rest? PM or Review me your opinion(s).**


	10. So Much Darkness

I focus on Stitched heart. He is in his home, sitting on a couch. I teleport to the back of his house, change myself back to normal, go to the front door, and knock. "WHO IS IT?! IT HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT" He yells, I nearly pity him. I walk in, then walk up to him and state my case. "Hello, I am Winter Morse. I am inviting you to a party later on today. Do you want to come?" I say, looking straight in his eyes. He gains an annoyed look, and says "look, kid. I don't go to preschool parties, got that?" I consider doing many things: I can threaten, hurt, tease, bribe, or scare him into coming. I grab control of myself, which is getting harder to do. And say "ice- I mean Wendy will be there..." I say, getting annoyed. "Alright, kid. So then what?" "All you have to do is meet me near the birch trees in the forest around 7:45, the party starts at sundown." I leave. I only need one more person. I walk into the dump, and there Is an old crazy-looking man. "Why, hello there little one, would you like a terrifying voice changing potion?" "No" I say. This is officially a weirdo. "Hello, I am here to invite you to a party. Meet me at the birch trees at 7:35, okay?" I leave another poor soul. I walk towards me and Bill's meeting spot. He appears in his human form. As soon as he arrives, I say ~Can you explain this?~ he looks surprised about me speaking in his mind, but he is dumbfounded when I turn into my true self.

I feel real, pure power surge through me. I feel magic in my veins. I slowly walk over to two trees, take out my hand, and set them to fire, fire that's purple and black. Bill looks proud. He then claps, "Well done. Can you guess what you are?" He says. I instantly ask: ~am I a demon?~ he floats over to me, while nodding. "We are the only two demons in this dimension. Now, did you tell them all, did they accept your invitation?" I nod, and he says, "Go get them. Then meet me here." I teleport to the edge of the forest near the mystery shack, just out of sight. I change back, and go pick the pines up. "Hey guys, ready to party?" I ask the five. Some of them pump fists, or roll their eyes, or smile and nod. I smile back to them, and motion to follow me, I lead them close to the spot. Then stop and remember the spot, this is a party! I need to set things up... I think of the spot and it's full of party supplies that are setting themselves up. By the time we arrive, everything is set. Everyone walks off and they go about their business; Wendy gets soda, and Dipper follows her, taking out that list. Mabel pulls out a silly string container and makes barfing sounds while spraying it on people, and Stan is trying to steal the decorations, along with soos's help. I excuse myself from them. They don't know that Robbie and gideon are coming, I hope they won't freak out too much. I go pick Robbie up. He keeps talking about his tight pants, body spray, and playing his guitar. Then pick up gideon, who is thrilled. He goes on about powers, it's kind of stupid. I walk with him, send him, and come in on the other side. It's actually funny how excited and happy they all are, none of them would be able to guess what comes next. I hear Bill cut into my thoughts again. ~Are they all there?~ he asks, ~yes, it's sunset now. Just get here so I can leave.~ I think, although I know that I won't be leaving anytime soon. Bill shows up as a human, with another man, who I assume is the tenth person. He is struggling to get out of Bill's grasp, scared for his life. He should be.

I walk over to bill, and ask "Now what?" He has a look that seems like it says: 'It's funny how dumb you are' which he does say right afterwards. "Get them into this formation" He says, as an image of everyone in a circle. I speak up, and everyone quiets, just now seeing the strange man beside me. I tell them to come stand where I instruct them, before some of them can object, I use my powers to force them into the circle. Some yell, or ask questions. Especially pine tree. Uh, that kid can sure annoy me. I stand in my spot of the circle as Bill enters. He smiles and grunts as more power enters him. He laughs evilly as he starts to glow as he gains even more, and then waves his hand over everyone. I look above him, and it shows power sources, and who is the biggest threat. It shows I have more power than him, and am the biggest threat. "YES! I KNEW IT! YOU REALLY ARE THE SECOND DEMON!" Bill says. Pointing his finger at me. I scream loudly as I feel darkness coming over me. So much darkness...

(A/N): **Alright guys, this is sadly the last chapter. :( But don't worry! I am working on the sequel, and the sequel to that. On the subject of the third book, I might, or might not need help thinking of the ideas for it. Thank you for actually reading! If you haven't noticed, this has been my first story, and since it is ending, I would like to thank all of you authors. Every single one of you. Yeah, you! Also, the readers! What would a story be without you? If you don't read, we have no one to show to, So I thank each and every person out there, for even thinking of my story. **

**Signed, Bill Cipher 4.**


End file.
